Patterns
by DominoMags
Summary: Yuyu is a first year support student at UA, trying to power through a workload of costume modification and design orders so that she can relax. Things take a bit of a detour, however, as a student from the hero program wanders in uninvited, looking to talk to the Support teacher and finding her instead.


Yuyu was sitting at her desk, trying to brainstorm but was drawing blanks. It was starting to wear on the girl, her normally aloof expression peeling away like sunburnt skin. The support course might not have been as prestigious or as sought after as the hero course but was just as important. As long as there were heroes, there would be a need for costumes, gadgets, repairs, and redesigns. There was a demand for such goods and services, and as such, jobs in that field. It was a competitive world filled with patents, investors, trial and error.

The girl with short red hair was sighing at her work bench, trying to finish her design homework by the deadline. She was given orders for ten hero costumes and their specifications. She had only completed four and it was due in less than a week. Certainly, enough time, but the support student was feeling the pressure regardless, even while doing her best not to show it. If she panicked, she wouldn't get much more done. She just had to try and keep it together. It wasn't much help, however.

She kicked herself. She was better than this. She had to be. She certainly wasn't lacking in work ethic. She had always been pegged as tomboyish and she certainly didn't do much to dispel that. However, she was passionate about design. She loved sketching things out, coming up with ideas. With her quirk, she probably could have done alright in the hero program, but that wasn't what she had applied for. She preferred being behind the scenes than in the spotlight.

The door swung open wildly and a blue blur zoomed in, like some sort of video game hedgehog. Yuyu sighed.

"Must be one of the hero students." She thought. She had no animosity at all for heroes. She admired them. It was part of why she wanted to design costumes and items for them. And yet, when she was busy, she preferred to remain focus.

That wasn't happening today. Especially not with this unexpected visitor from the hero program. I wish not to be rude, but please be more patient. You will get your costume when it is completed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to…" she turned her head to look at the girl whom had been hovering over her.

She was adorable. She had long tresses of blue hair, matching her vibrant and expressive eyes. Her face was angelic, if Yuyu could use such flowery language. Given her artistic background, she could forgive herself for that. Yuyu blushed, noticing she wasn't bad to look at, but such thoughts were both inappropriate on first meetings and distracting. There was work to be done and she wanted to catch up.

She turned her gaze back to her paper and started working on the blueprints, going over the specifications before she used her quirk, mend, to work on any modifications that were required. It allowed her to attach one material to another seamlessly. However, it had its limitations and took off layers of her skin if used too much and too quickly.

"I'll check later to see if he's around. Now if you'll excuse me."

"You're really pretty!" the blue-haired girl blurted out. She seemed shocked, to the point where she lost any impulse control, if she could be said to have any.

Yuyu was certainly distracted now, and possibly a bit uncomfortable. She certainly wasn't used to being interrupted by cute girls bursting in and telling her blunt compliments of that sort.

"Sorry. I meant that drawing. That looks so cool! Can I see?"

Yuyu took some comfort in knowing the girl was just as much of a mess as she was right now. Well, maybe not as much. She seemed better at recovery right now.

"I…. Like I said. I am very busy right now. You probably have class work to attend to as well."

"My homeroom teacher sent me though. Hey!" The blue-haired girl pouted and kicked the floor slightly, but then lit up as it clicked.

"That's my costume! You're working on it now!" she beamed. Her enthusiasm was certainly breathtaking, if nothing else. "See? There's my name and my quirk!"

Yuyu looked at the request form finned to her blueprints. She looked back and forth between the page and the client.

"You're Nejire Hadou?" she asked curiously.

"That's me! You can call me Nejire-chan though."

"I…I couldn't. I don't know you that well…Anyway, Hadou-san, your order has been giving me some trouble, truth be told. I will try to get it ready for you as soon as possible." The girl got up from her chair, headed towards where the materials were. She had the old costume Nejire had submitted, for reference on the materials and dimensions.

"Still, more measurements might have to be taken in the future." The short-haired girl noted to herself. They were good for now. She just had to change the shoes up a bit, add new gauntlets to maximize output from the wave girl's energy blasts, and account for flight, which she could apparently do.

"Measurements? Am I going to have to come back for that?" Nejire enquired, following the short-haired girl.

"You…don't seem to be one for personal space, are you?" she deadpanned.

Nejire frowned and stepped back a bit. She straightened out her outfit and stood closer to the desk.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just kind of curious about what goes on in here. You guys are really busy here, huh?"

This girl had no idea. Yuyu really did want to get back to work. She would have liked to get her duties done and relax. She was passionate about what she did, certainly, and wanted to do this for a living. But she was still a teenage girl. She still wanted to just relax at the end of the day and do something fun.

"Yeah. We are. Sorry for being rude. Just on edge." The orange-haired girl sighed. "I feel we got off on the wrong foot.

"Which one." Nejire picked up her leg, lifting it like a flamingo. "This one?"

She placed that one down and lifted the other, with an innocent look on her face.

The normally stern-faced Yuyu burst out laughing and quickly had to stifle it. This prompted the blue-haired girl to grin in victory.

"Yay! It worked! Glad I could make you laugh."

Yuyu shook her head. She supposed she needed that. She still had work to do, but she was getting a bit tense. She was almost ready to personally escort this nosy, quirky girl out of the labs, but she was kind of glad, oddly enough.

"Yeah. Guess I needed that…." Yuyu turned her attention back to her work.

"I have to get back to things. You probably have Hero coursework to do as well. You can stop by tomorrow for a progress report, if you want. You're alright."

Nejire's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She pumped her fist in the air and shouted "Yippee! New friend! But yeah. I should get back to my stuff too. See you tomorrow, Yuyu-chan!"

"Alright. See you then, Hadou-chan." The short-haired girl smiled back.

Nejire pretended to pout and harrumph. "It's Nejire-chan." She frowned. She was like a little kid. It was clearly an act, though. It was somewhat endearing as the girl with long hair smiled and waved. "See you later. Hoping this becomes a pattern!" Nejire winked.

Yuyu stared. Was that a pun? And flirting? Puns and flirting? Her face heated up and she averted her eyes as she tried to get back to work. She looked back and offered a smile.

"Nice word play. Might be nice…anyway, sew long…Nejire-chan.." she went stone faced at the end and returned to her work. Nejire stood there for a few seconds and had an epiphany as she winked and offered finger funs to her fellow student.

As they parted ways, Yuyu couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster. She decided to work faster, feeling slightly invigorated, though she wasn't sure why. She just hoped it became a regular occurrence. A pattern perhaps. She would like that.


End file.
